ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Noir and Ladybug: The Defenders of Earth
Cat Noris and Ladybug: The Defenders of Earth is an upcoming adventure film of the Super Heroes Franchise. It's also the third installment of the franchise. The release date is October 10, 2023. 4 months after Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era releases. It received positive reviews and was a box office success. It was praised for the well voice acting for Adrien. Synopsis After the Earth’s recovery, threats seem to be gone. But they are still around. When Adrien’s grade take a trip to California something is coming for them. A threat they never saw coming... Plot The movie begins hours after the New Dark Era, the team are making their way back to Earth. Cat Noir was able to contact his father, who told him everything was fine. Spongebob told the team it’s best to split up until they find another threat. Cat Noir and Ladybug were transported to France by Jimmy and Timmy. They said goodbye before returning to USA. Adrien was able to live with his father in peace, until he had to go on a field trip to the California. When they arrived to the USA, Adrien and Marinette met Bubble. They both have a conversation, Bubbles confirming that all the other Super Heroes are weren’t available, the threat was his father. Once they were at the beach Black Moth attacked and they had their first battle, with Black Moth winning and he moves on to attack Los Angles. Ladybug and Cat Noir share a romantic moment, both revealing their identity. Before they can kiss, Bubbles called them that Black Moth is about to attack Los Angles, where The Loud House family lives. Cat Noir and Ladybug fight him for the second time, this time our heroes were able to win the battle, with Black Moth retreating. After the attack, the two heroes talk to Bubbles again, who tells them to talk to Spongebob about it. He confirms that they can’t help because they are too busy. They met Black Moth again and it was an epic battle. Cat Noir was able to defeat his father and his trip came to an end since they have to go back to France. During the post credit scene, Bubbles have found something huge and Voltron Force team came to see what it is, it’s revealed that dimensions are being opened by some unknown force. Then, Prince Lotor’s laugh was heard as the screen went black. Trailers+Clips+Tv spots Cat Noir and Ladybug: Defenders of France/Trailers+Clips+Tv Spots Reception First Reactions The first reactions came on September 27, 2023. Tom Green said this: “The film was amazing. It was romantic and action was very good for a PG movie. The story was solid and proves that the future of this cinematic universe is going worldwide. Although this cinematic universe was inspired by the MCU, the creators know how to keep it different, to prevent fans from thinking it’s a ripoff. The post credit scene was amazing and sets up the future for one epic battle in the last installment of “The Battle For Time Stones Saga”.” Critics review Rotten Tomatoes give it 90%, saying: “The movie is romantic and amazing. The story is solid compared to other PG movies Nickelodeon made nowadays. The movie not only seems entertaining for kids but for all ages which sets the first PG cinematic universe apart from many cinematic universes.” IMDb give it at 8.5/10. Audience Score The score is 80% on Rotten Tomatoes. Box Office At it‘s first week it made $175 million, but after a month, it made $500 million and by the end of the year it made $700 million. Future The director confirms they aren’t sure if there’s going to be any sequel to it, but another hero film Captain Spongebob, will be the second solo super hero film of the cinematic universe. According to Joel Coward, there would only be one sequel. Cast Chris Pratt as Cat Noir (Adrien Agreste) Cristina Vee as Ladybug (Marinette Dupian-Cheng) Trivia * According to the director, the running time will be 1 hour and 42 minutes. * Spongebob will make a cameo appearance, Chris Pratt confirmed.